<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bleed For My Sin's by MorbidChibi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382174">Bleed For My Sin's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidChibi/pseuds/MorbidChibi'>MorbidChibi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidChibi/pseuds/MorbidChibi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the Green Creek Bingo 2020 challenge! This fic features my OC Relic and goes into his time at the compound with Elijah's hunters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Green Creek Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bleed For My Sin's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drip.</p>
<p>Drip.</p>
<p>Drip.</p>
<p>It was that irritating sound that slowly pulled Relic back to the surface. Back to the pain, and the burning, and the endless amounts of it that seemed to consume him.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure how long he had been left here, how long the torture had been this time. But by the feel of it, the deep burn of his arms, like liquid fire, and the all encompassing pain of his back, he assumed he had been there for quite some time.</p>
<p>His toes grazed the cool cement floor as he tried to find some sort of purchase, some way to ease the pain, and pressure, in his arms and back. But he knew it was for naught. The hunters would be back soon, maybe even Elijah herself this time. And they would bring their silver tipped whips and knuckles, and they would hit and hit and hit until he either begged them to stop, or he passed out. Maybe, if he was lucky, they would actually kill him and he would finally be free from this hell hole.</p>
<p>Drip.</p>
<p>Drip.</p>
<p>Drip.</p>
<p>Blood slowly pooled under him, rivers of crimson trailed down his back, and over his naked form. Slow and steady until it dripped from his toes to join the slowly growing pool. The source of the blood came from thick fresh cuts. The silver tipped cat-o-nine tails the hunter's enjoyed using ate up his back like a hot knife through butter. Leaving hideous gashes and gutters in its wake. The silver left behind causing wounds to scar and heal unnaturally. </p>
<p>He knew it wasn't pretty, and he didn't care that the others stared at him. Didn't care that rumors spread to the other wolves in the compound. Words that he was a monster because no one should be able to survive that. He was unnatural. No. He didn't care because each and every whip, every cut, every drop of his own blood was his way of repenting for his sins.</p>
<p>A way to try and ask for forgiveness for the horrible, horrible things he has done to so many innocent wolves, to pups! All because Elijah had deemed it necessary to hunt down the Bennett pack and everyone they were associated with. Because she saw herself as a God and every wolf around her as nothing but a roach.</p>
<p>Drip.</p>
<p>Drip.</p>
<p>Creak.</p>
<p>The sound of a heavy metal door opening ripped Relic from his thoughts. Soon came the sound of thick rubber soles against cool cement. A dull thud. Just a single person this time.</p>
<p>He tried to raise his head, tried to focus his tired, dull amber eyes on the shadows around him, but a wave of vertigo hit him and made his stomach lurch unsteadily.</p>
<p>The sound soon came to a stop, and he knew someone was there behind him. Hiding in the shadows like a roach. Watching him like a predator would watch it's prey.</p>
<p>"I think it's time for round two, dog." The voice called out.</p>
<p>Before Relic had a chance to even comprehend what that meant, pain exploded his senses and a broken cry was ripped from his lips. He wished for freedom, but most of all, he wished for death.</p>
<p>Drip.</p>
<p>Drip.</p>
<p>Drip.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>